Sasori plus Deidara plus Itachi are Akalicious
by Fallen Lum
Summary: Sasori, Dei and Itachi is a band. Fan meetings and concerts, you name it!


Sasori + Deidara + Itachi Akalicious

Deidara twisted the wet towel he's been holding under the water tap. The warm water was still rushing down into the sink non-stop. 

"Here" Deidara said and held it out to Sasori who took it and put the towel on his head; letting it cover his face. 

"Heh, Sasori you look like a ghost." Deidara chuckled, and poured out boiling water into a red cup with an "S" on.  
"S" for Sasori, he muttered to himself while opening a jar with honey. Picking up a spoon from the dish-drainer, he scooped the honey from the jar and mixed it in the cup of water. 

"Don't put in too much." Sasori mumbled under the damp clothe. 

But Deidara was happily humming his new song, and didn't notice Sasori's demand. He dug with the spoon for more honey and mixed it with the water. Whipping it with the spoon so the honey would melt faster. Every time the spoon hit the cup, it created a pling plong sound. Deidara started to sing "S for Sasori" and he combined the melody with the rhythm of honey blending sound. 

"Deidara, stop playing with it, I don't have whole day." Sasori peeked out of the towel, which began to cool down. He was lightly annoyed over Deidara jamming the small melody about him. 

"Since when did I become your slave, un?" Deidara stuck out his tongue to Sasori and passed him the cup of honey water. 

Sasori sighed and removed the towel from his head, revealing his crimson hair. He wrapped a sheet over himself and held the cup of hot water with both hands; he blew on the steam and took a slurp of the sweet tasted liquid Deidara made him. Sasori had a cold for a while, ever since the accident on their last concert... 

He coughed, almost spitting it out. 

"Are you trying to poison me?" Sasori glared at Deidara, still coughing between the words. 

"No, what makes you believe in that, un?" Deidara asked as he cocked a brow, looking slightly confused. 

"It's too sweet!" Sasori complained in a hoarse voice. He got up from his chair, poured half of the containments into the sink, picked up the jug of warm water, and refilled it.

"You're too fastidious, Sasori. It's good for your throat, and you got to be in shape for the next gig, do it for the fans." 

"I don't give a damn about those groupies; they stalked us like hell yesterday." 

"I think that it was fun, yeah, and you should be nicer to them." Deidara smiled. 

"Shut up." Sasori and Itachi said in unison.

"You too Itachi?" Deidara gazed in disappointment at Itachi who was busy with polishing his guitar in the darkest corner of the extremely small kitchen.

Itachi looked up and grunted to Deidara's response, then returned to his work with the acoustic guitar he held so dear.

Feeling ignored, Deidara picked up his drumsticks and walked to the stove. He threw one of the stick into the air and caught it gracefully, then began to hit the saucepans and pots of all different size with it. It caused both Sasori and Itachi to look up in annoyance.

"I'm just practicing, un." Deidara sweat dropped.

"Be quiet!" Itachi snapped and focused all of his concentration on his guitar.

"I'm having a bad headache." Sasori managed to stay calm by drinking the (re-blended) honey water very slowly.

"Why are you guys so sulky today? Was it because of..."

"Please, I don't want to be reminded of that." Sasori took another gulp of water to hold back his anger.

"But didn't you enjoy it?" Deidara asked in a playful tone.

Itachi has plugged his ears with headphones so he could be freed from reality with the music.  
Sasori was sending Deidara a long death glare before emptying the cup. He was just going to scold at Deidara, but decided to remain silent, pretending not to hear it.

"Come on, it was not that bad..." Deidara began, but was interrupted by Sasori's sudden eruption of fury.

"To the hell with it! I hated it! She fucking stole my...! RAWR!" Sasori yelled.

But he was too angry to finish the sentence. Deidara tried to calm him down in the best way he could by saying: "Don't worry; it was just a kiss by accident."

This made everything worse.   
Sasori stomped out of the kitchen into the bedroom and sat on his bed, picking up his iPod on the way, and he gazed out the window, and the night sky outside; it was a full moon. 

Even if they just recently made their great breakthrough, the band still had to work on their "band spirit" or else there was a big chance that they will fall as one hit wonders.  
They already got thousands of fans supporting them.  
Many of them followed the boys whenever they went hoping for a chance to get a hug or kiss from the admired band members.  
But they could keep it as a dream that will never come truth, even if the band liked their fans, they would never do that. Or at least two of them SURE wouldn't.

Itachi was somewhat in love with his own guitar, never allowing anyone but himself to touch it. And Sasori was just Sasori. He was careful with everything and too shy even if he'll never admit it; plus that the accident on their previous concert made him have a huge fan phobia.   
Deidara on the other hand, loved all the attention they got; he was the only one that enjoyed the fans stalking them from day to night. But still, he was not cheap; just a player.  
Poor fans of course, but they couldn't complain over that, at least not much. The band made them the most wonderful music ever; Itachi who had been practicing with guitars all day long, fine-tuned it extra before entering the stage, and totally rocked when he played the advanced guitar riffs.  
Deidara and his hypnotizing and catchy, drumbeats and graceful styles handling with his drum sticks. He was always paying attention to the fans on a concert, flirting with a girl or two from the audience.  
And the last of the three band members, Sasori with the dark and meaningful lyrics about life he has written. Singing it with his dreamy, soft, and beautiful but still rocky voice making the crowd screams their throats out in excitement and admiration.

A splendid band with music of quality, and yet they were quite young in their career.

But still, every good thing had a bad side hidden somewhere. Deidara with his "Deidara actions" enticed more groupies for the band than ever. This made Sasori and Itachi mad with him.

Itachi never paid much attention to the girls that swoon around him. But he was kind enough to write autographs and taking photos when the fans begged on their knees.  
It was actually more than right of him to do that since they won't be there where they are now if it weren't for their fans, being there at their side, cheering on them.  
But it was a whole other story for Sasori. He couldn't stand as much noise as the fangirls made and all of their screaming and stalking made him close up himself even more. But as a front face for the band, he has to work on his weaknesses.  
Or else it will cause serious damages for them in the media. The papers could come up with anything, such as:

"Sasori dissing his fans bad band"

just to make up big headlines.

The have been touring for some weeks, visiting new places and seeing new people, getting new fans everywhere.  
The life in the tour bus wasn't the best; the space was small and narrow. None of them could have a private moment since all of them were sharing one room. It would be better though when they stayed in a hotel; at least they could have separate rooms, having some time to themselves.

But they enjoyed touring and play gigs. Akalicious was a great live band, full of energy on stage and they never disappointed the fans in a show.  
They will have another gig tomorrow, but the future didn't look very bright.  
Sasori has been having a bad throat after that incident that happened some days ago on their last play. 

The stage was designed for look, it was an extremely cool stage that was floating on water, like a big fleet with spotlights attached on its sides. It was something out of your imagination; the place was like heaven for the fans.  
But the designers weren't thinking of the security as much as they were with the look. They just made sure of the electricity so no one would get hurt, but they never thought of crazy fans that would do anything just to touch one of the band members. So they never built a grating like the ordinary stages, which was a big mistake. The security guards had a hard time and did their best to hold the crazed fans in their place, but they missed on single fangirl that somehow managed to bounce upon stage.

Sasori had his eyes closed when singing the last verse of the song. Itachi had his full focus on his guitar and Deidara was too busy with his drums to notice the sudden intruder.

Since Sasori was the closest person that stood at the edge of the stage with a mic in his hand. The fan was about to loose her balance after taking that great leap upon stage. She fell backwards and accidentally dragged Sasori into the water with her. Moreover, she found her chance and kissed him underwater when Sasori was like shocked in astonishment.  
Too bad it happened to be his first kiss since Sasori has been saving it for eighteen years for the right girl and that made him greatly disappointed.  
And what made the situation worse, Sasori had caught a cold from it and now his throat was burning as if it was on fire.

Deidara has been treating him ever since, which made him even more mad. Poor Sasori has been drinking the sweet honey water, which he detested, to help his bad throat recover for the up coming gig. "The honey will only make you sweeter and we'll get more fans." Deidara always told him with a smirk before running out of his sight. 

"We got to plan for tomorrow's show!" Deidara called aloud, but no one noticed him. Both boys were totally into the music. But Deidara had invented a solution for it after being ignored all this time. He stuck his hand into his clay bag and created a pair of small clay birds.  
He sends one to Itachi and the other one to Sasori before making them explode. And that was that.

"Alright..." Itachi sighed in annoyance and removed the earphones. Deidara was surprise of Itachi's calm response.

"DEIDARA!!!" Sasori yelled out of his room.

It was so unlike him, the whole thing has been changed. Itachi was the one that would snap at Deidara and glare at him with his sharingan after the explosion and Sasori would continue to ignore him, but this was odd.

But in the end, the band gathered, and made plans for the following day. Deidara picked up a pen and paper and sat beside the table.

"We have to make a play list un, the rowing team wants to know it as soon as possible, un."

"Yeah...alright." Sasori said. 

The band was holding a small meeting and they seemed to get along pretty well. The play list was soon created with well-chosen songs.

"And now we have to fix the surprises." Deidara cheered.

"No way." Sasori plainly said. 

"For fans."

"Whatever..." Itachi replied idly.

"See, Itachi agreed with me." Deidara smiled proudly.

"Then you can, I won't." Sasori crossed his arms.

"I can, and I will. But you have to too, everyone has to. We can make a bet!" Deidara decided. 

"Then I'll win." Itachi said with self-confidence. 

Deidara had finally caught his attention with it, which was his plan. If Itachi was in, Sasori had to even if he didn't want to. 

"Alright then..." Sasori sighed, placed his head on to the table, and buried it with his arms. 

"See, isn't he cute?" Yuffie asked her friend as she hugged the picture of Akalicious's drummer.

"If you think so, then yes." Ru answered the question with a bit of annoyance. "You've already said that at least one hundred times today Yuffie, it's glued in my mind now.

"I'm sorry Ru...but still!" Yuffie smiled and placed the picture under her pillow. "Do you think that Dei like blonde girls better than raven?"

"What kind of question is that? I don't know, you should ask him. But I guess that he will like girls with black hair too." Ru laughed and pointed on Yuffie's black locks and then to her own raven hair. "We have to sleep now so we can get up early tomorrow, we got to be the first in queue, or else it won't be fun."

"But I can't sleep, I'm too excited."

"Yeah, it's the same for me." Ru sighed and flipped through the pages of a music magazine.

The whole room was covered with posters of all sizes of the band they were going to see tomorrow. The band that lit up their life, the band they've dreamed of to meet someday.  
And tomorrow, was the day they were going to see them live for the first time.

Yuffie was sleeping over at Ru's so they could go to the concert together. And she has been singing the lyrics all day so she was well prepared; in case the band members called up a fan on stage. Ru had been practicing with the words "can I get an autograph, please" so she wouldn't be speechless if the band was going to give out autographs. The girls had been planning every single detail for the concert the next day. It had to be perfect. 

"Deidara can make bird sculptures of clay, that's impressive!" Ru said to her friend.

"Oh yeah! And they're supposed to be explosive too! Isn't it awesome? Deidara is so Dei-licious and cute!"

"I don't think so, his explosions, I think that's dangerous. But you know what? Sasori has a secret puppet collection. That's really something!"

"Cool, but still creepy. I like Dei better; do you think that he will do something special on the concert or something?"

"Like what? You know that the chance of them talking with fans is like 0.00. Minus if I have to add."

"But at least he is more talkative than Sasori and Itachi." Yuffie pointed out. 

"Let us sleep now." Ru said and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside. It showed 1 am.

"Ok then." Yuffie said and fell back on her pillow.

"You'll sure dream of Dei since you're sleeping on a picture of him." Ru smiled at her friend before turning the light off. 

The warm sunlight shone through the window and caused Ru to wake up. Yuffie was still asleep with her head under the pillow. Ru poked on Yuffie to wake her up, but it didn't help. She poked her once more, but Yuffie still just wouldn't wake up.

"We're late!" Ru yelled and shook Yuffie, almost dragging her out of bed.

"What did you say?" Yuffie asked half asleep.

"We got to hurry! So come on!" And with that, she threw her pillow on poor Yuffie who was still sleepy.

It worked, and up raised an angry Yuffie.

"You ruined my best dream ever!" Yuffie said and threw the pillow back on Ru.

"I'm sorry, but we got to hurry! Let's skip breakfast!"

And with that, both girls hurried trough the morning and was ready to go an hour later.  
And finally; they reached their destination.  
The concert will be held in a rock club so they had to stay outside until it opened. That meant that it was eleven hours of waiting since the clock was only 9 am and the concert was starting at 8 pm. But even if they arrived early, they were not the first ones to be there.

"I want to set up a tent too." Ru said in disappointment.

"But it's ok; there aren't that many people here."

"Guess that we have to wait then..." Ru said and found a place. She sat down on the stair near the entrance door. Yuffie sat down beside her and sighed.

"I dreamed about Dei last night, but thanks to you; I can't remember a thing."

"I'm sorry, but still; you're having dreams about him almost every night so it doesn't really matter right?"

"But it's a different dream every time!" Yuffie stuck out her tongue at Ru who replied with a nudge.

The hours passed by, and during the waiting moment, the girls talked about the band, laughed, ate, slept, and talked more about the band until it was 40 minutes left until the concert.

"I have to go to the rest room." Yuffie said and got up.

"I'll go with you." Ru said.

The last preparation before the show started.

There wasn't any restroom anywhere near, so the girls sneaked into the rock club via the back doors. (This wasn't allowed)  
Running into an unknown place, Ru began to research the area, but Yuffie was the one who found it.  
When they were done, it was time to return to the queue before it started. But now they were lost.  
The cellar of the club was dark with only one lamp on the high roof. It was quiet, but still not.  
Ru heard a familiar sound form somewhere very distant. 

"Can you hear it?" She asked her friend Yuffie who nodded. "It's...THEM!" Both girls jumped and called out in unison. Their voices echoed in the empty space. It was a rather spooky place, but the excitement made them courageous. "We got to find it!" Ru said happily and ran in the direction that the music came from. Yuffie followed without any argument. They completely forgot about the queue, the only thing in their mind was- find the source of the music find the band.

They dashed through empty corridors and opened forbidden doors until they reached a place that was filled with music.  
Behind a big grey door, they could hear Sasori's voice very clearly. He was singing.  
It felt so unreal, like a dream. Their senses were gone, their minds empty, souls on fire.  
Without a second thought, Yuffie pushed the door and opened it. The girls peeked in but saw nothing but the roof of the stage.

They carefully stepped into the room hoping that no one noticed them. The room wasn't really a room. It was like a huge balcony behind the door and an even bigger area below for the audience. It was like a big ward with a medium sized stage in the middle. It was lit, and taking a few more steps ahead, they could see them. THEM; Itachi was playing the guitar, Sasori holding a microphone, and Deidara sat beside his drum set.

It was a sound-check.

They were just going to end the song when Itachi looked up, his eyes crimson. He'd notice everything with his sharingan.  
Itachi stared at Yuffie who was just behind the railing.  
Sasori looked with confusion at Itachi, and he noticed the uninvited guests. To everyone's surprise, he winked to the girls who were like petrified.  
Yuffie managed to wink back. She gripped the railings so she wouldn't collapse. 

Ru felt a strange force around her, just a second after that Sasori waved at them. Her head was spinning from nervousness and she began to see small blue dots around her. It has to be an imagination she thought and hoped that she wouldn't faint. Deidara was still happily playing drums, unaware of what was happening around him.  
A hand tapped on Ru's shoulder, she turned around and saw a security guard. It totally freaked her out. Ru tackled Yuffie by a reflex and Yuffie fell forwards.  
The security wasn't the top of the league, it was rather poor, because just when she leaned on it; the old railings broke and Yuffie fell down from the balcony. Ru managed to hold her balance and remained on the balcony.  
The guard was astonished, watching the accident while doing nothing about it.  
But luckily, Yuffie landed on a sofa below so she didn't get hurt.

The whole scene awakened Deidara from his non-stop drum playing. He approached Yuffie who was seeing stars circling around her head after the incident.

Ru bent down and carefully crawled to the edge of the balcony, since there weren't any railing anymore to protect her from falling. But something tugged on her sleeves. Thin light blue strings were attached on her. It looked like a soft laser beams, which was the nearest description she could come up with. It was thin, but yet strong. Powerful enough to pull her down from the balcony and she landed on the sofa below as well. Now both of the girls saw stars.   
It was a catastrophe; an unexpected situation.

"It was nice of you to pay us a visit." Deidara smiled.

Sasori tried his best to hide his annoyance over Deidara; he didn't feel for having any kind of conversation with a fan ever since their last play. But still, he didn't know why he dragged one of the girls down from the balcony with chakra-strings. Maybe he pities the first girl that fell down.

"Um-thanks." Yuffie stuttered. 

She was in a half asleep, and half awake condition, like hypnotized, but still not.  
There was an awkward silence; Ru said nothing, and Yuffie had her eyes glued on Deidara. She plainly stared at him to make sure that he wasn't a mirage that will disappear if she blinked.

"What are your names?" Deidara asked politely.

"Ru." Ru said and tried to smile.

"Me, Yuffie." Yuffie said without thinking.

Deidara chuckled. And Sasori had a puzzled look on his face, as if asking: "Since when did our fans become like this? They're always so hyper other times..."  
But he was pleased with the company; fans could be nice after all; even if they were very dumbstruck.

"The show starts soon." Itachi reminded everyone.

Deidara gave him a small glare.

The security guard was back again and told the girls that it was time to go. No one argued and both Ru and Yuffie followed the guard out of the local.  
Their minds were too empty to say anything, but as soon as they encountered the fresh night air outside, their thoughts returned to normal.

Was that real? Yuffie asked herself. Ru buried her face in her hands. 

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"It was sooo embarrassing!" Ru yelled at her friend.

"But still...it was fun right?" Yuffie said happily.

"No it wasn't! We totally made fools of ourselves in front of them! It was so stupid! Did you saw when Sasori smiled? He never done that, not in any picture I've seen of him. He must've though that we were ridiculous!!!" Ru continued almost crying.

"Err...but still..." 

Once again, they went into the great concert local, this time by entering the front door. 

The place had changed; the room was dark and crowded. Ru gazed up to the balcony above, a bit of the railing was missing which meant that is wasn't a dream. She signed, but Yuffie dragged her forward so they could get a place in the first row. Somehow, they managed to find a good place in front.  
The security guards were still busy with setting up railings in front of the stage so no fans will jump on stage again. 

The audience grew bigger and bigger and soon, the local was filled with them. Yuffie and Ru gazed up on the ceiling, huge loudspeakers hang above them. If it fell down, they would be the first one that would be squashed. But they had no time bothering about that.  
Looking upon the stage, all the amplifiers were set up, the microphone stood on its stand. The spotlights were the only lights in the place.

"Can you see that?" Yuffie said to her friend.

Ru couldn't hear a thing with all the noise around, so Yuffie repeated herself once more and screeched in Ru's ear.

"Yeah! I can!" Ru called out, pointing on a vase beside the drum set. A rose was in it as a decoration. 

Several bottles of water was placed in rows beside the vase and behind the drum set, a huge cloth was put up. It was like a flag or a poster; Akalicious was written on it. It was their show tonight. 

The audience was full of excitement, and when the band finally entered on stage, the crowd cheered and screeched for their welcome.  
A noisy audience was a good audience. If the fans screamed all they got on concert, it meant that the band was wanted. A silence audience meant that they were bored.  
Knowing this, Ru and Yuffie has been saving their voices for days so they could use it all up in this moment for supporting the band. It was their job as a fan. The only way to show how much they love them.

The premise was full with people, and intense fans. It was overcrowded and there was a lack of oxygen. But no one took any notice of that when they saw something much more interesting on the lit up stage.

Itachi grabbed his guitar to the left side of the scene.  
Deidara had his drum set place in the middle. An extra bassist was rent to the band since they were only three. And he stood to the right corner. (To Ru and Yuffie's disappoint meant, since they were also standing on the right side, they would see an uncool guy instead of seeing Itachi rock with his guitar.)  
Sasori grabbed his mic and welcomed the audience with his soft voice, causing the fans to bounce up and down, screaming his name.

The stage light flashed and everything started with a series of drum solo. The audience jumped, following its rhythm.  
Ru and Yuffie were pushed around by everyone around them, but it didn't bother them a bit. They were too focused to notice anything else.

Yuffie's heart almost leaped out of her chest when Deidara finished his solo and threw up his drumstick, flipping it in the air and catching it gracefully. It was his trademark doing so on concerts and she loved it.

Sasori sang his fist tone, and Itachi played advanced accords on the black electric guitar. The bassist was standing in his corner. The eyes of the people standing on the right side had their fully focus on Sasori, poor bassist; no one cared about him. 

Song after song; the show went on; the audience has been bouncing non-stop with it. Ru and Yuffie screamed their best when it was time for it.

Yuffie was totally into staring at Deidara who was concentrating on his play; but Ru noticed that Sasori's voice was more hoarse than usual. It sounder better than before, maybe he's been smoking cigarettes? 

If so, she hoped that he would stop, because it was unhealthy, many people die early because of lung cancer and she would go insane if he died.

No one had any sense of time, everyone in the room was lost in another dimension; the world of music.

It was loud, louder than any other concert. Ru and Yuffie was fully aware of risking getting tinnitus if they didn't use ear plugs, but none of them bothered using it anyways. It felt much better, letting the strong sound vibrations flow in the air. If they plugged their ears, it would be like closing the music away.

Time goes fast when having fun. 2/3 of the concert had passed. It was then when the big surprise came.

Itachi placed his guitar away and took a giant leap into the crowd; a stage dive!

'Lucky girls on the left side' Yuffie thought, hoped that Deidara would do a stage dive too.

Ru was thinking about how funny looking Itachi was when he jumped into the audience. Sasori seemed to be amused too, because he smiled lightly.

It was lucky that Itachi didn't notice it, to be honest, he did so only because of the bet he made with the other two. He was determinate to win and decided to do it. He was sure that Sasori would never do a stage dive, not after the fangirl accident before. His real opponent was Deidara.

The show continued when Itachi's body was sent back on stage. The songs were mixed, calmer, and rocky. Sasori looked tired after singing one song after the other, but his voice was powerful and soft like it always was.

It contained a bittersweet feeling, and everyone in audience was spell bounded by hearing it.

There was a short pause for the band; the bottles of waters on stage come to its use. Deidara come down from his drum set and picked up one. Sasori was the one who needed it the most after using up his voice that much. 

After finishing drinking, Deidara went to the edge of the stage and held out the bottle. He swayed with the bottle and water flew out of it, drizzling down over the audience.

He threw out the empty bottle into the crowd, and one lucky person got a bottle Deidara drunk off.

Yuffie tried to make eye contact with Deidara hoping that he would give her a bottle of water too. To her surprise, he picked up another bottle of water, opened and drunk from it. He squat down on the stage, just in front of her.

Smiling, he held out the bottle to Yuffie who took it. Their hands made contact with each other, Yuffie blushed bright red, but luckily, the spotlights covered it for her.

Deidara winked at Yuffie before turning back to his seat behind the drums. He was full of self-confidence. He did what he did as usual; flirting with the fans was his thing.

But still, he felt something different that he couldn't put his finger on. Deidara looked at the girl in the first row; Yuffie was her name. His eyes searched for her friend that was called Ru, but couldn't find her anywhere. Deidara's eyes traveled back to Yuffie and felt his heart beat faster than normal. But he had not time bothering about it, the show must go on and there were a few songs left.

And he had to perform his bet.

Sasori handed over his mic to Deidara and took his place behind the drums instead. They exchanged places with each other. Itachi was looking anxiously at Deidara who was now holding Sasori's microphone.

"I dedicate this song, to a very special person in this place tonight." He said and looked at the spot where Yuffie stood.

Deidara was completely unaware of what he was talking about. Sasori looked at him confused. He was always flirting with the fans, but never like this. Itachi was more worried than ever, hoping that Deidara will mess things up for himself.

His chance to win the bet was soon one of ten if Dei was going on as he did.

Yuffie couldn't believe her ears, did Deidara just looked at her when he said it? It wasn't completely unbelievable since they got the chance to meet the band before the play. She looked questionably at Deidara who replied it with a smirk.

Ru noticed her friend's strange behavior. (This wasn't strange at all) She has been reading many music magazines and had a whole library of them at home.

When the band changed instruments with each other, performing extra numbers meant that the show was ending.

Deidara placed the mic on the stand and started to sing. No one expected that he would have such a cool voice, singing. It totally rocked! The cover song of the (sucky) toxic became so addictive all of a sudden.

Several fangirls were drooling in front of him.

Yuffie managed to hold it back, (Ru was impressed) but the only thing that excited in her brain was 'Dei is toxic, I love him. Dei is toxic, I love him' and so on...

Yeah, Yuffie was a big fan of the blonde drummer. Ru could never understand her. How could she possibly like a drummer better than a singer who "informed" the music instead of playing background music.

Ru however, always liked the singers better no matter what. The meaning was from the lyrics, and it was mostly the vocalist who wrote them; end on the sentence. Sasori Everything.

But Yuffie always defended Deidara with the same argument.  
'Without the background music, it wouldn't sound cool.'  
Sasori by himself Bad.

When Deidara finished the song, he bowed deep for the audience and threw the mic back to Sasori who caught it, but barley. It was a surprise attack from Deidara who was all hyped up.

He had been looking at Yuffie the whole time, making use for the short time he got by standing at the front as a vocalist.  
Sasori had been playing drums in his place. Ru was impressed (Ru is always impressed); she didn't know that he could play drums that good.

Yuffie was also surprised over the great effort Deidara made as a singer. He could make a carrier out of it she thought.

Itachi became lightly jealous of all the attention Deidara got, but still; a part of him was happy that his fellow band member did good.

"This is the last song," Sasori said in the mic.

The audience screamed with all their might. Ru felt her vice fade away; it was soon nothing left of it. The same was for Yuffie, but they screamed like never before.

Yuffie looked at Deidara and Ru put all of her focus on Sasori, knowing that time was running out. You can never know when they will return for another concert.

Sasori pressed his lips on the mic and sang the last song, the song that gave them the great break through. It was time for the grand final. 

Ru held her ears, the fangirls behind her were screaming like crazy and she couldn't hear a thing of Sasori. But to her relief they calmed down or no one could hear what Sasori was singing.

His voice sounded better than best, it was like heaven. Like God, even if no one has ever heard God. But she could tell that Sasori sounded better than God, tons better. It was soothing to hear it.

Too bad that his eyes were closed; he usually did concentrate better that way. Concealing his beautiful red orbs. The dreamy gaze of those crimson eyes.

Itachi had red eyes too, but only when he was angry. Yuffie knew it and told Ru before. She's been reading a lot about the band too. In one of her many hours of studying Deidara, she found this fact very hilarious; Itachi's eyes would turn into the crimson Sharingan every time Deidara set of a pair of clay birds after him.

Ru laughed at the thought, looking at Yuffie. 

She was weird looking again.

Yuffie could tell that there was something wrong with Deidara.

Itachi was sending him small glares, and he was playing a complete different rhythm to the song. Maybe they were making changes, because this rhythm was completely new.

Itachi was annoyed, and Sasori was having a hard time; all thanks to Deidara. He played wrongly; completely. 

Deidara was having a hard time himself, with only Yuffie in his mind; he couldn't remember a singe thing about the drums. That surprised him, falling for a fan was something new for him; it used to be its opposite.

Sasori didn't know when to pause for breath or how long he should sing a tone. Itachi have to adjust the rhythm to Deidara's weird drum comp (E/N: do you mean composition?). The song became a whole mess.  
But they managed to end it before it could turn into chaos.

It was Sasori's turn for the bet; he had never done it before and was a bit nervous.  
He picked up the rose from the vase beside the drum set and faced the fans. He had to do it.

'Just throw it out!' He told himself.

But Sasori was a serious and careful person. He didn't want to give out a rose to someone unknown. But there wasn't any time for him to choose. It would look stupid; holding a rose in front of everyone.

He closed his eyes and threw it away with all his strange. But it didn't go far. Sasori had used up all of his energy on the play. He should be happy that it didn't land in front of his feet.

The fangirls in the front stretched out their hands for the rose. Yuffie had her bottle of water from Deidara and was guarding it with her life, there could be a risk that one of the many fangirls snatched it from her anytime. Ru tried to catch it, but the flower was too far away.

The fans fought over it like crazy, causing it to fly through the air. Luckily, it landed on Ru's head. She put her hands over her head and grabbed it before anyone else got hold of it. The thorns slit into her fingers, but the pain was just what she needed to know that it wasn't a dream. It felt as if she would faint, the oxygen was gone, all used up by the audience who caused all the voices and screeches around.

Sasori spoke in the microphone a one last time: "It was nice to have you here tonight with us, we hope that we'll be back soon."  
Deidara emerged from behind the drums and Itachi gathered beside Sasori. They bowed to the audience and then left the stage.  
Deidara felt like crying, he wished for a certain fan to stay with him. Itachi thought about the bet and Sasori felt his fan phobia go away.

The door opened and the crowd made their way out of the local. Yuffie found her friend, and with a last gaze on the abandoned stage, they followed the others out of the ward.  
It was late; almost 10 pm. 

"It was the best concert ever!" Yuffie said to Ru. She was holding the bottle in her hands. Her voice was completely broken, but she looked delighted, indescribable happy.

"You should drink from the water; you need it." Ru replied, her voice was also hoarse from screaming.

Yuffie blushed a bit, but drank from the bottle that Deidara also drank of. It was like kissing him; at least it tasted like him.

Ru looked at the beautiful rose in her hand, the petals were crimson; the same color as Sasori's eyes.

"Do you think that they will remember us?" Ru asked joyfully.

"I don't know, but I hope so..." Yuffie replied, taking another gulp of water and smiled at her friend.


End file.
